Gracie's CLAMP School Drabble Collection
by Grace Musica
Summary: A collection of CLAMP School themed drabbles. Includes CLAMP School Detectives, Duklyon, Paranomal Investigation, Man of Many Faces, and others set at CLAMP school. WARNING: May contain some offensive couplings, subject matter, language, et cetera.
1. Cruel to be Kind

Title: Cruel to be Kind  
Date Written: 5/17/07  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Fandom: CLAMP School Defenders Duklyon  
Characters/Pairings: Takeshi/Kentaro  
Warnings: Discussion of m/m (yaoi)  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Author Notes: I'm such a shipper.  
---  
It wasn't that Takeshi hated Kentaro. It was quite the opposite. 

Kentaro was sweet and (fairly) considerate, despite his rambuncious and downright hyper nature. And Takeshi would be lying if he said that Kentaro wasn't attractive--especially when he flashed that knee-weakening smile.

The problem was that Takeshi was so easily distracted. If he allowed a romance to form between them, his grades would suffer. And since he was a scholarship student, he ran the risk of getting thrown out of school.

If that happened, he would get to see his partner anymore. The both just had to wait.

Wait until graduation.  
---


	2. Commencement

Title: Commencement  
Date Written: 5/15/07  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Fandom: CLAMP School Defenders Duklyon  
Characters/Pairings: Takeshi/Kentaro  
Warnings: boys kissing (yaoi)  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Author Notes: Sequel to 'Cruel to be Kind'. And if you didn't know, in Japan at high school graduation friends take buttons off each other's school jackets to remember them by. The second from the top is reserved for the person you're dating/have a crush on.  
---  
"Takepon!" Takeshi laughed as his best friend pounced him, squeezing tight. "We did it!" 

"Yeah, we did." The taller man grinned. "Graduation. No more school, no more Duklyon..."

Kentaro's face fell. "No more seeing each other every day..."

"Kentaro--"

"Hey, can I have a button?" He looked at Takeshi's jacket, finding only one left--the second one from the top. He couldn't take that one... "Nevermind.

Takeshi plucked it off, handing it to him. "I saved this one for you."

Kentaro gaped up at him, and Takeshi leaned in and kissed him. "I get the feelig we'll be seeing A LOT of each other."

Kentaro beamed.  
---


	3. Three's a Crowd?

Title: Three's a Crowd?  
Date Written: 5/18/07  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Fandom: CLAMP School Detectives  
Characters/Pairings: Nagisa/Souh/Nokoru (you read it right, don't worry!), Nagisa's POVish  
Warnings: yaoi/three consenting adults  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Author Notes: I don't like making Souh pick between Nagisa and Nokoru. So why should they pick?  
---  
Surprisingly, their arrangement had been Nagisa's idea. 

The girl _was _a CLAMP School detective, so she was perceptive... However, even the dimmest student knew that Souh was in love with both Nagisa and Nokoru. So one day she suggested that they become a trio.

The boys had bee against it at first; in the end they just couldn't deny the attraction between them.

Many of her friends felt bad for her, but Nagisa thought it was the best thing that had ever happened. She had the affection of two men who would never make her cry.

What could be better?  
---


	4. Jealous

Title: Jealous  
Date Written: 5/20/07  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Fandom: CLAMP School Detectives  
Characters/Pairings: Nagisa/Souh/Nokoru (you read it right, don't worry!), Souh's POVish  
Warnings: yaoi/het (three consenting adults)  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Author Notes: Sequel to "Three's a Crowd"  
---  
At first, Souh was positive it wasn't going to work. He could be extremely possessive, and he was just sure it would drive him mad to see Nagisa and Nokoru together. 

And it did, a a little. A small spark of jelousy lit when he first saw the two kiss.

But the spark was tiny, and he found the image... strangely appealing. He found that he liked taking a step back to give them their private time. Each of them afforded him the same courtesy when he was in certain moods.

Now he only got jealous when he wasn't included.  
---


	5. Disapproval

Title: Disapproval  
Date Written: 5/20/07  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Fandom: CLAMP School Detectives  
Characters/Pairings: Nagisa/Souh/Nokoru (you read it right, don't worry!), Nokoru's POVish  
Warnings: yaoi/het (three consenting adults)  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Author Notes: Sequel to "Three's a Crowd?" and "Jealous"  
---  
Although the Imonoyamas never publically confirmed his relationship with Souh and Nagisa, everyone knew. People whispered and stared at society functions, but all three of them brushed it off. 

The whispers were the only thing he couldnm't protect his lovers from.

He knew they both could bear it; Nagisa with her classic grace and elegance and Souh with his tactful brashness. A quiet remark and a glance from either of them would have even the harshest critics scurryig. Nokoru often felt honored at how gracefully they accepted public scorn.

Because, ultimately, they didn't have to; but for him they did.  
---


End file.
